The invention relates to an artificial fishing plug, and particularly to the provision of an artificial fishing bait having the resemblance of a bait fish schooling in the water.
With the increased popularity in sport and contest fishing, the demand for more diverse fishing plugs has developed. In addition, with the introduction of hybrid bass and other different types of sport fish into the fishing reservoirs, the need for different types of artificial baits has arisen. In particular, the sport of fishing for the larger hybrid bass and striper fish species in man made impoundments has necessitated the use of larger fishing plugs which have more diverse fishing actions than those heretofore proposed. These fish often feed on bait fish which school on or near the surface of the water. The conventional deep running or top fishing plug retrieves too fast and too straight in order to effectively simulate the natural motion of schooling bait fish.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is to provide an artificial fishing bait which retrieves slowly and has a natural wobbling motion much like that of a bait fish.
Another object of the invention is to provide an artificial fishing bait having increased wobbling motion.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide an artificial fishing bait which produces increased sonic vibrations while being retrieved more slowly.